


铁皮人

by HumanObserver



Series: 他们没有在谈恋爱哦 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 很怪异的脑洞，没有爱情
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, 解忧
Series: 他们没有在谈恋爱哦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030377
Kudos: 10





	铁皮人

**Author's Note:**

> 没有爱情
> 
> 乱写的
> 
> 嗯

郑在玹有时候会想起小时候读的《绿野仙踪》，里面有一个寻找心脏的铁皮人，他觉得自己有点像铁皮人，只不过他并没有寻找心脏的决心。

他不会停止微笑，镜头前镜头后，他都在笑着。为什么要笑？别人问他。他还是在笑，一言不发。确实是出于自愿的，但不是由衷的。

李楷灿有时候会跑过来坐在他腿上，咿咿呀呀地撒娇，他只是笑，然后有一搭没一搭地哄着他，楷灿嘴里吐出的琐事他并没有表现出关心，但是又很好地回应了，一场对话就这么被他蒙混了过去。人都说楷灿是个很可爱的老幺，郑在玹睡前把可爱这个词语咀嚼成糜，却没有咽下去；既然大家都说如此，那就如此吧。

第一个道出他秘密的人是中本悠太。悠太的韩语带着一点日语的尾音，两只眼睛瞪得很大地看着在玹：你在藏什么？郑在玹只是笑，假意吃惊地反问他在说什么。这场对话终止在真相被戳穿的前一刻，距离暴露还有一层薄薄的纸，两人都没有戳破。

那天晚上他翻开了《绿野仙踪》。这本书很旧，油墨的气味已经快要散尽了，书里面有一张黑白的插图，是铁皮人第一次遇到多萝西的场景。他盯着那幅画，缓缓合上书本。他起身去了悠太的房间，气氛果然很尴尬，他开门的时候没有任何想法，只有一种急迫感，他好像一定要说些什么，但又不知内容。

如今他坐在悠太的床尾，悠太瞪着他，两个人从进门到现在一句话都没有讲。

泰一哥呢？

出去了，今晚看来是不会回来了吧。悠太对他笑了一下，露出整齐的牙齿，饶有趣味地看着他。

“没什么事，我还是走吧。”他站起来。

“来做爱吗？”

郑在玹定在原地。

“泰一哥今晚大概是回不来了。”

……

“没有什么特别的原因啦，只是今天我选的是你。”悠太眨了眨眼，上扬的嘴角又没了弧度。

郑在玹看得出他没有在开玩笑。他们互相僵持了一段时间，最后还是做爱了。

郑在玹只能看到悠太光裸的后背，细长的银链随着悠太被操的节奏甩动。在玹心里没有什么特别的感觉，他把手探到悠太肚脐的地方，把玩悠太的脐钉。“喜欢吗？”悠太扭过头来，头发糊在汗湿的额头上，嘴里吐出细碎的呻吟，整个人泛着潮红，但是看着在玹的眼睛却不带一点情欲，好像真的只是很好奇这个问题。在玹没有打算回答，他弯腰去咬悠太的嘴唇，把话堵在他嘴里。他知道悠太根本就不在乎答案。在玹掐着悠太的腰不让他完全趴下去，在将要高潮时抽了出来，精液溅在悠太的脊背上。

“爽吗？”悠太趴在床上看着在玹把衣服一件一件穿上，脸上一直笑得很灿烂。

“你说选的是我是什么意思？”

“就是今天我决定要爱你呀。”

“……哈”在玹笑了，弯腰捡起掉在地上的T恤。“那你明天要去爱谁呢？”

“那就是明天的问题啦。”悠太爬起来开始穿衣服，做完爱以后他似乎心情很好，一直微笑着，反倒是在玹没有在笑。他突然觉得没有笑的必要了。

在玹回到房间的时候金廷祐正在吃宵夜，“哥要吃吗？”，廷祐给他递了双筷子，他们就面对面地咀嚼着。

“哥去哪里啦？今天哥不是很早就回宿舍了吗？”

“去找悠太聊了会儿天，没什么。”

郑在玹突然了解了，没有心脏并不是铁皮人的罪，铁皮人跟着多萝西去寻找心脏只不过是铁皮人千千万万的选择之一。从那天以后那本《绿野仙踪》就没有再被翻阅过。


End file.
